A Moment To Remember
by I-heart-Sesshomaru13
Summary: Short, fluffy one-shot about Holy Rome and North Italy having a picnic before Holy Rome leaves. Rated T for one curse word.


A/N: First story I have actually fininshed writing. Thank you sprained ankle. If not for you, I never would have decided to write this cute and fluffy story. Also, a thanks to my three year old cousin. He was being so cute while I wrote this and was kissing my ankle all better.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Holy Rome was sad. He just found out that he was going to war with France. _Dammit! I hate that bastard. I don't want to leave noe that I finally have my precious Italy. _Holy Rome thought to himself. He was currently sitting sulking while listening to Austria play his piano beautifully. His mood must of been annoying the older man because he spoke up. "Sitting here and being sad won't change the fact that you're going to be leaving, so you may as well go spend what time you have left with Italy and make some happy memories together." Holy Rome looked up at Austria and smiled. His mind was working a mile a minute, brainstorming ideas and forming plans.

**_The Next Day_**

Italy was sad. Holy Rome had been very sad and mooping around all day yesterday. Italy hated it. He hates when the people he loves and cares about are sad. However, that is only part of the reason he's so upset. Today Holy Rome is very busy, busier than usual. Italy could understand that, but what made him sad was that Holy Rome was avoiding him. Whenever Italy would walk into the same room as him, he would leave. If he was talking to someone, he would suddenly stop when Italy entered. It hurt and confused the litte nation. _Did I do something wrong? Why is Holy Rome avoiding me? I thought he liked me. _He started tearing up at his thoughts and hugged his little broom tightly.

The rest of the day was quiet. _Too quiet._ Hungary thought to herself. Usually you could hear Italy singing or talking. He was always making some kind of noise. _Where is he anyway? I haven't seen him since breakfast and it's not like him to miss a meal. _With that thought in mind, she went looking for the cute chibi nation.

After a good solid fifteen minutes of searching, she finally found him. He was sitting in an empty room, hugging his broom, and crying. Now it wasn't an unusual sight, Italy was just a, uh, sensitive nation. What was so weird was how quiet he was being. "Italy what is wrong? Why are you so sad?"

Italy jumped, startled by Hungary's soft voice. He had thought he was alone and hadn't heard her enter the small room. "Oh hello Miss Hungary. I was just thinking about Holy Rome. I think he hates me." Hungary sat down next to the tiny nation and pulled him into her lap. "Italy I don't think he hates you little one. I bet he's just got a lot on his mind right now." Italy looked up at the bigger nation with hopeful eyes. "R-Really?" He asked. The older nation just nodded and said, "Why don't you ask him? He's at the door right now." Italy jumped out of Hungary's lap and threw himself at the other boy. "Oh Holy Rome, do you hate me?" The slightly taller boy just blinked. "No I don't hate you. Why would you think that? I care about you too much to ever hate you." The smaller boy gave a relieved sigh. "Then why were you avoiding me all day? I thought I did something wrong..." Italy said softly. Holy Rome blushed lightly, and said, "Come with me and I'll show what I've been doing all day." He took Italy's hand gently in his and led him outside through the garden.

When they arrived at the spot, Italy gasped at the beautiful sight. They were on a small hill at the garden's edge. On the hill was a blanket with two plates of pasta. Said hill overlooked a field full of colorful wild flowers, and in the background you could see where the forest began. Italy looked up to find Holy Rome smiling softly at him. "What's this all about Holy Rome?" The smaller nation asked. The taller one sighed. "I have to leave in the near future Italy and I wanted to give you some happy memories of us spending time together before then." Italy hugged the taller nation tightly. "Oh thank you soo much!" Holy Rome blushed, but hugged the smaller nation back. "Come on, and let's eat before the food gets cold. It took me all day to get it just right." Italy nodded and allowed his crush to pull him to sit on the blanket. The sun hung low in sky, and as they ate they were able to watch it sink below the horizon. There would plenty of time for talking about Holy Rome's departure later. For now, Italy was just going to enjoy the time he had left with him. He was going to engrave these moments into mind so he could remember them while Holy Rome was gone. He would worry about his crush's safety later, but as for right now, he was going to eat some long awaited pasta.

**_The End_**


End file.
